


Eye of the beholder

by PurrJ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Horror, Murder, Other, Serial Killers, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrJ/pseuds/PurrJ
Summary: A killer is on the loose, and a woman finds a small child alone. Now, what may happen next?Also, this is generally overall spooky shit, so yeah. You'll also be in the perspective as though you're talking with the person this is about.





	Eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Gore is mentioned in this, just so you know. Also, it does get a but fucked up.

They had gotten the wrong guy. The man they arrested had no part in the killings, and I know it. Who am I? Amelia Arrowheart, an accountant that works from home. I've never had to worry about the killings because if that. Sure, the killer has sneaked into houses before, but it's different for me. Anyways, the man they arrested was named Robert Harrowbrooke. Truly a kind soul, and was just closed off from society, they took him. Well, they actually just have him in custody, but it's all the same. All the same in the end, that I knew. I walked down the streets, hands in my overcoat's pockets. It was a long coat, going below my knees. I always wore it out for night like these. Might as well tell you a little about my life story, while you're here.

I was born March 20, 1985, and it was a decent day. My parents were fine, encouraging me to do whatever I wanted, and helped me get into college. But, alas, I could not care for them, for reasons that are non-existent. I had many friends, people who liked me, trusted me, worshipped me, and yet, no-one used me. I always found that odd. We're getting off track, anyways- Oh! I didn't mention my physical appearance yet, did I? No, I did not. Well, I'm around 6'8, (tall for a woman, yes, I know. I've been told alot), I have long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. My skin is tanned, with small freckles on my shoulders and up the sides of my neck, yet not on my face, which is a bit odd. I am currently wearing the previously mentioned overcoat(White in color), black boots, jeans, and a earmuffs. My nose was rounded, and my eyes were big and round. I've always been told I have a kind, gentle aura around me. I don't know how, I'm not that kind. It's all faked. I guess I'm just a good actor, then.

Ah! Seems like I have gone a bit off track. Anyways, back to my life story, I went to college, a good one, too, and went into accounting. I made many friends, with pupils and teachers alike, and it was nice. But it's never really made me _happy_ , y'know? There is ONE thing that makes me happy, and it's- What was that? Ah, a child. Alone. In a park. I'll walk towards them. The child seems to be a seven year old boy, hair Blonde and skin pale. Eyes blue, shirt red, and jeans were on with sneakers. He seems to be playing with a toy car, not a care in the world. And when there's a killer out. I'll never understand children for their blatant obliviousness. Truly pathetic little things. A child once spilled fruit punch all over me on purpose and laughed. _Laughed_. I would of punched them if I didn't have a facade to keep up. Oh, what facade, you ask? Well, an interesting one. One I'll have to take us back to our first meeting to understand.

You see, I'm not afraid of the killer. Not at all. I also have a reason for knowing why that man.... What was his name? Anthony? Jacob? Robert? Ah, who knows. Well, he isn't the murderer, the serial killer, the _genocidist_ \- Robert! Definitely Robert! His name was definitely Robert! Oh, I got us off track again, sorry. Well, you see, the reasons he couldn't be the killer is that the timelines just don't add up. He hasn't been anywhere near the murder sights, not does he have access to the possible murder weapons. He also wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless the fly deserved it, in which he would still feel bad afterwards. But, even after all that, there's another reason. Ah, I'm right behind the child now. Give me a second, I need to find something from my pocket. Anyways, about the murder weapon: It's a hand knife, one with a grip that's a dark orange and a sheath that's blue. The blade has ridges, and was custom made, with white stripes painted into it.

A truly marvelous blade, wouldn't you agree? Hm? What was that? How would I know what it looks like? Well, that's quite simple. It's in my hands. And, to finish off my reasons as to why... Fuck, who was he? Jacob? Sebastian? Lewis? I feel like it's Andrew.... Robert! His name is Robert! Anyways, the reason Robert isn't the killer is simple. He's much too nice, much too nice to hold a child down, to pierce their skin, to rip it open as they attempt to cry out, but their little throat was slashed, so they can't. Oh, the child from before? Well.... That brings us to the final reason. And that reason is that, with how many people are in this city, the chances of us both being killers is very slim. Now, if you excuse me, I have a body to hide. A small one. I hope you enjoyed this chat as much as I did. I do hope we can talk again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes my spooky post of the day. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
